1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pair of eyeglasses, more particularly to one which has a lens-frame body adapted to be selectively coupled with a head strap or a pair of bows by means of two connectors that can be rotated relative to the lens-frame body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a pair of conventional eyeglasses includes an eyeglass unit 1 and a pair of bows 2. The eyeglass unit 1 includes an elongated lens-frame body 10 having two spaced lenses 11 disposed therein, and two connectors 12 which project integrally and respectively from two end portions of the lens-frame body 10. Each of the connectors 12 has a vertical hole 120 extending therethrough. Each of the bows 2 has an ear piece 20 formed at the rear distal end thereof and a pivot member 21 formed at the front distal end thereof. Each of the pivot members 21 has two threaded holes 210 and a bolt 22, which extends through the holes 210 of the pivot members 21 and the hole 120 of the lens-frame body 10, so as to mount pivotally the bows 2 on the lens-frame body 10.
Since the connectors 12 and the lens-frame body 10 are formed integrally, the connectors 12 can only be used for connecting the bow 2.